New School New Life
by dreamsofserenity
Summary: Inuyasha y compañia tienen que ir a una escuela nueva,lo que no espera es que en la misma escuela encontrará a unos amigos, muy peculiares...
1. Conociendonos

**New School, New Life**

_Declaimer**: Rosario + Vampire **no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Capcom, **al igaul que **Inuyasha** pertenece a la magnifica mangaka **Rumiko Takahashi**. Pero los he tomado prestados para mis, no lucrativas, ideas._

_-...-_diálogos

"..." pensamientos

cambio de escena

* * *

**Cap 1: Conociendonos**

Kagome ha visitado a unos familiares pues, segun su tía, su primo Tsukune ha entrado a una magnífica escuela y quiere que ella entre ahí. Asi que le pidió a Inuyasha que la acompañara a ver la dichosa escuela econtrandose con que era una academia lleno de youkai.

-Debi haberlo suponido - dijo con tristeza la miko mirando al suelo -hasta el nombre lo dice "Academia Youkai", pero que estoy pensando, mi primo no puede estar estudiando aqui

-¿Por que no? -preguntó el hanyou confundido -por que si no te has dado cuenta, eres una hanyou desde el momento que te entregaste a mi

-Recuerdame por que te quite el collar -dijo en un susurro amenazante la mujer que amarraba su cabello -se que soy una hanyou, pero no puedo creer que èl este aqui tan campante

-Kagome, calmate -pidió Inuyasha con la mirada triste -ademas segun lo que dijo tu tía esta rodeado de personas que lo quieren

-¡Kagome-chan!

Alguien gritó desde su espalda mientras se acercaba corriendo. Kagome lo reconoció corriendo hacia la persona que le habia llamado, Inuyasha se puso en guardia mientras agarraba a la chica de la cintura, deteniendo a una chica peliazul del brazo

-¿Que pretendes? -preguntó con enojo mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida, Inuyasha la puso en el suelo mientras soltaba a Kagome -no te atrevas a lastimarla

-Entonces dile que no se acerque a Tsukune -sisieó la chica mientras el aludido se acercaba -¡Tsukune!

-Kurumu-chan, ¿pensabas lastimar a mi prima? -indagó mientras miraba a todos los presentes, deteniendo la mirada en Kagome - perdona Kagome-san, pero Kurumu-san llega a ser un poco posesiva

-Oh, ya veo -sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Inuyasha -venimos a ver que se necesita para la inscripcion, ya que mi madre piensa que en mi estado es lo mejor

-¿Estado? -preguntó sorprendido el chico mientras miraba a ambos jovenes -no me digas... ¿estas embarazada?

-¡¿Eh? -dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha al unisono -No claro que no, aun no hemos pensado en tener familia, solo nos hemos casado...

-Ya veo -sonrió Kurumu mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba minusiosamente -esta es la marca de un demonio Inu -miró a Inuyasha -asi que ella es tu mujer

-Que bueno que lo entiendes -siseó el peliplateado mientras Kagome lo tomaba del brazo -estoy bien, mujer, no pienso hacerle nada

-Kurumu-san -llamó Tsukune haciendo que la chica le prestara atención en el momento -ve a buscar a las demás chicas, para que les presente a mis familiares

-Pero... Tsukune

-No discutas -miró a un árbol encontrandose con una mirada lila -Mizore-san ya está aquí, ve por Moka-san y las demás

-Si lo que tu digas - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la academia.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella, Tsukune? -preguntó Mizore mientras salía detrás del árbol -Ella solo está celosa, recuerda que no a aceptado muy bien que hayas elegido a Moka

-¿Moka? -susurró Kagome mientras sonreía -mi tía habló mucho sobre ella, esperaba conocerla algun día

-Kagome, ¿por que traes el cabello amarrado? -preguntó mientras la miraba detenidamente, Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo -perdona Inuyasha-kun, pero a ella nunca le ha gustado

-Es verdad, Inuyasha -miró a Tsukune mientras se soltaba el cabello, dejando ver sus orejas - este es mi secreto, soy una hanyou como Inuyasha

Tsukune se asombró al principio, pero después de un momento una sonrisa iluminó su mirada, Kagome no entendía pero Inuyasha si lo notó. _"sangre de vampiro" _pensó el chico mientras a sus fosas nasales llegaba el aroma de un vampiro hembra levantó la mirada y observó a un grupo de chicas caminando hacia ellos.

-Ya estan aqui todas tus amigas, Tsukune -dijo mientras se volteaba a otro lado, el aroma de excitación de todas lo ponia en predicamento, esta vez Kagome si notó el aroma -necesito alejarme de aqui

-Inuyasha, ¿necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha asentía rapidamente, poniendo una barrera para que las feromonas de las chicas no llegara hacia su nariz -¿estas mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor -sonrió aliviado

-¡Tsukune! -gritó una chica, de cabello rosado, sonriendo mientras se acercaba al chico -Kurumu-san dijo que nos llamabas

-Si, que bueno que ya estan aqui -sonrió abrazando a la chica -te presento a mi prima, Kagome-san ella es Moka-san, mi novia

-Mucho gusto, soy la prima de Tsukune -extendió la mano para saludarla -he escuchado mucho de ti por mi tía, espero que seamos amigas -miró a Inuyasha -te presento a Inuyasha, mi prometido

-El gusto es mio y tambien espero que seamos amigos -sonrio Moka mientras volvía a lado de Tsukune - espero que la Academia Youkai sea de su agrado

-Yo soy Yukari, una bruja -se presentó una pequeña niña -soy amiga de Moka-san y Tsukune-kun, y espero ser vuestra amiga

-Yo soy Rubi-san, tambien una bruja -hizo su presentación la chica de listones en el cabello -yo solo estoy aqui bajo la protección del director, pues han pasado muchas, muchas cosas

-Ella es Mizore-san -presentó Tsukune a la chica de la paleta en la boca -ella es una dama de las nieves y es una de nuestras amigas

-Y ella es Kurumu-san, una sucúbo -presentó Moka a la peliazul -ella es una chica muy amable y tambien es una de nuestras mejores amigas

-Ya me conocen, Moka -suspiró mientras se sentaba en una roca -chicos falta presentar a Gin-sempai, pero como sabemos...

-Debe de estar tomando fotografias en los vestidores de chicas - respondieron en coro todos los presentes mientras Kagome e Inuyasha sonreìan

[Flash]

-¡¿Que? -preguntó Inuyasha mientras golpeaba al chico que miraba bajo la falda de su mujer -¿Que crees que haces maldito?

-Etto... ¿tomando fotos? -sonrió sin pena ni gloria -no ves que esta chica tiene unas hermosas piernas -de repente observó las miradas derrotadas de los demás -¿chicos, que pasa?

-Pasa que la chica de las hermosas piernas es MI MUJER -diciendo lo último lo golpeó mientras los demás sonreían, Kagome lo abrazó -no me detengas, dejame darle su merecido

-El es Gin-sempai, Inuyasha-kun -dijo Tsukune, tratando que ya no le prestara atención -es el presidente del Periódico Escolar, junto con Nekonome-sensei

-Ya veo -tomó la mano de Kagome -es mejor que vayamos a llenar los formularios para entrar en esta escuela Kagome

-Si, deberiamos llamar a los demás -sugirió la chica mientras caminaban hacia la academia -se sentirán muy bien al estudiar aqui

-Tal vez, pequeña, tal vez- suspiró Inuyasha cansado...

_"Y asi comienza esta nueva aventura" _pensó Kagome mientras miraba a Tsukune junto a las demás chicas. Inuyasha le tomaba de las manos y emprendían el camino juntos

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo este crossover de Inuyasha y Rosario + Vampire, espero que sea de su agrado cualquier comentario busquenme en Hachi Carreon en facebook o dejen un lindo review

su amiga

Hachi!^^


	2. Recuerdos Vampiricos

**New School, New Life**

_Declaimer**: Rosario + Vampire **no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Capcom, **al igaul que **Inuyasha** pertenece a la magnifica mangaka **Rumiko Takahashi**. Pero los he tomado prestados para mis, no lucrativas, ideas._

_-...-_diálogos

"..." pensamientos

&&&&& cambio de escena

* * *

**Cap 2: Recuerdos Vampiricos  
**

Tsukune caminó junto con Moka mientras las demás chicas bromeaban entre sí. Kagome miraba las instalaciones del lugar y le parecieron acogedoras, todos los alumnos parecían humanos, pero su youki salía de cualquier manera. Inuyasha solo gruñía cuando escuchaba a los chicos murmurar lo bonita que era Kagome, pero ella solo le apretaba levemente la mano.

Kagome de repente sintió el aroma de un gato poniendo total atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, encontrando el origen del aroma que había llegado a su nariz

-¡Aono-kun! –escucharon a una mujer que levantaba la mano desde un salón –que bueno que ya estáis aquí, Gin-kun dijo que habían llegado alumnos nuevos

-Si, Nekonome-sensei –sonrió Moka mientras miraba a Kagome y a Inuyasha que solo retrocedió al sentir sus instintos -¿Pasa algo Inuyasha?

-Etto… no –salió a su defensa Kagome –mucho gusto en conocerla Nekonome-sensei

-Un Inu youkai –sonrió la maestra mientras saludaba a Kagome –espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado…

-Kagome Higurashi –se presentó la mujer, mientras que Inuyasha solo se mantenía reservado –él es Inuyasha

-Inuyasha-kun… mucho gusto –dijo llena de alegría la maestra –bueno es hora de entrar a clases

-Aun no se inscriben ellos, sensei –replicó Kurumu mientras Yukari la miraba en forma de regaño en tanto Moka y Tsukune reían –Rubí-san los llevaba a la dirección, pero Moka quiso darles un recorrido por la Academia

-Oh ya veo –siguió sonriendo, miró a Rubí que sonreía –llevaros a que llenen las formas de inscripción, por favor Rubí-chan

-Claro, sensei –miró a la pareja de hanyous –seguidme por aquí por favor, los llevaré a las oficinas

-Gracias –

Tsukune y las demás miraron alejarse a Kagome e Inuyasha. Entraron al salón seguidos de Nekonome que empezó la clase diciendo las reglas del curso que, para variar, eran dos.

-Como sabéis solo hay dos reglas importantes en la academia –empezó a explicar mientras las apuntaba en el salón –haber… Yukari-chan dime una de ellas

-No decir nuestra identidad a los demás alumnos –respondió firmemente la pequeña brujita que solo sonrío al ver que la sensei asentía

-Exacto, esa es una, pero falta la más importante de las dos –dijo seriamente mientras la anotaba en la pizarra –Aono-kun, dila por favor

-Si –se puso de pié mientras los demás le miraban orgullosos –no transformarnos en monstruos durante las clases

-Correcto –le felicitó la maestra –puedes sentarte –siguió dando sus clases después de poner en claro las reglas.

Salieron de clases. Tsukune esperó a que apareciera su prima, pero nunca lo hizo, Moka lo miraba melancólico _"Es verdad, a pasado un año desde que Tsukune se convirtió en vampiro"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a él

-Tsukune-

-Moka-san –susurró mientras le volteaba a ver, observó que estaba triste -¿Qué pasa Moka?

-Eh… no… no pasa nada –contestó sobresaltada mientras sonreía tontamente –solo que te vi y estás triste

-No me pasa nada –sonrió mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo –no me arrepiento de nada, Moka, no te preocupes

-¿Enserio? –preguntó con temor –te convertí en vampiro, y tu… tal vez no… ah

Sintió los pinchazos de los dientes de Tsukune en su níveo cuello, él se estaba alimentando de ella, como ella lo hacía con él, se sentía tan bien sentir sus labios sobre su cuello, que se olvidó de todo, Tsukune se alejó de ella mientras se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios y la miraba de cerca, Moka lo miró y su mirada se detuvo en el rosario que colgaba de su cuello, uno idéntico al de ella, regalo de su papá

**Flash back**

**Moka entró a la gran mansión que, en su tiempo, fue su casa buscando a su padre, necesitaba su ayuda para salvar a Tsukune. Entró corriendo saludando a sus hermanas, Kokoa aún no le perdonaba el haber elegido quedarse como la Moka tierna y sellar a la verdadera Moka, pero ella no podía hacer nada, él único que podía quitarle el rosario era Tsukune. Moka llegó a la puerta del estudio de su padre y llamó a la puerta**

**-Pasa, Moka-san –dijo la voz desde dentro –se que vienes por esto –dijo mientras le mostraba un rosario igual al de ella –lo quieres para Aono-kun ¿no es así?**

**-Si, padre –aceptó Moka mientras caminaba hacia él y se sentaba en una de las escaleras –se que Tsukune no es de su agrado, pero necesito sellar sus poderes de vampiro ya que regresará a casa y su familia aun no sabe que lo convertí  
**

**-Aono-kun se ganó mi benevolencia cuando te protegió contra todos –explicó el padre de la chica con una sonrisa –así que ten, Moka-san, llévale este rosario  
**

**-Gracias, padre –sonrió la chica al tomar el rosario entre sus manos, abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla –en verdad te lo agradezco papá  
**

**-Ve, hija –fue lo único que salió de los labios de su padre antes de desaparecer, ella sabía que no se fue del todo, de lo contrario la mansión hubiera colapsado. Moka salió de la mansión corriendo hacia la academia. Su padre la miraba alejarse _"Eres feliz Moka, a lado de ese humano que se convirtió en vampiro para estar a tu lado, eso me hace más feliz todavía" _pensó mientras se retiraba de la ventana.  
**

**Moka llegó a la academia. Entró y la escena que encontró la dejó horrorizada, Kurumu estaba gravemente lastimada, Yukari era ayudada por Gin, Rubí y Mizore tenían a Tsukune sujeto, de ambos brazos, tendido en la cama. Moka corrió hacia donde ellos estaban.  
**

**-¿Qué pasó Rubí-san? –preguntó asustada mientras preparaba el rosario para ponérselo en el cuello -¿Por qué Tsukune está así?  
**

**-Sus poderes de vampiro se salieron de control –respondió Mizore mientras sujetaba lo mas que podía a Tsukune – ¿Ya tienes listo el rosario?  
**

**-Si, sujétenlo bien –caminó decidida hacia él.  
**

**En cuanto Moka estuvo cerca de él, Tsukune, se calmó. Rubí y Mizore ayudaron a las demás que estaban al cuidado de Gin y salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Moka y a Tsukune.  
**

**-Moka-san –le llamó el chico mientras la chica le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos –perdóname no quería lastimar a las chicas  
**

**-No te preocupes, Tsukune –le abrazó en un impulso por saber como se encontraba –entiendo que te hayas salido de control, pero debo sellarte es lo mejor, además irás a ver a tu familia y no puedes ir en tu condición de vampiro  
**

**-Estoy listo –dijo el chico mientras Moka se alejaba un poco para ponerle el rosario –no olvides que aunque no sea vampiro –decía mientras el rosario comenzaba a brillar –te amo  
**

**-Tsukune –susurró con una sonrisa mientras miraba al Tsukune de siempre, el chico que sonreía, que no era como la otra Moka, frío y sin sonrisa, amaba a ambos y siempre seria así –lo ves, ahora podrás ir con tu familia, mientras yo estaré… -ya no supo que decir, sabía que las vacaciones las pasaría en la academia sola**

** -Moka-san… -le llamó Tsukune mientras se incorporaba acercándose a ella -¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y mi familia?**

** A Moka se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Me haces tan feliz Tsukune, me encantaría volver a ver a tu familia –Tsukune la abrazó mientras que ella inclinaba levemente la cabeza para que el chico tuviera mejor acceso**

**_"Moka estaré siempre a tu lado"_**

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo este crossover de Inuyasha y Rosario + Vampire, espero que sea de su agrado cualquier comentario busquenme en Hachi Carreon en facebook o dejen un lindo review

su amiga

Hachi!^^


End file.
